dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Videl (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Videl (ビーデル) is the daughter of Mr. Satan '''and '''Miguel. After the defeat of Kid Buu, She married Gohan and they have two children, Pan and Maaku (Introduced in Dragon Ball SF. 'Personality' Initially, Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, much like Chi-Chi. Videl is quite perceptive as she had doubts about her father's claims of defeating Cell and correctly deduced that Gohan was both the mysterious "Golden Fighter" and Great Saiyaman, as well as ultimately coming to suspect that Gohan was the boy who fought Cell Games. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and seldom displays her rough, fiery vibe anymore save for if provoked. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left-handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand, however in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball Z anime, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. VidelDBZ.jpg|Videl during the Great Saiyaman Saga Videl DBZ tournament.jpg|Videl in Dragon Ball Z GreatSaiyawoman.png|Videl as the Great Saiyawoman VidelDBS.jpg|Videl in Dragon Ball Super VidelDBSS.jpg|Videl in Dragon Ball Super Videlendofz.png|Videl during the Peaceful World Saga VidelGT.jpg|Videl during Dragon Ball GT Videl (Age 797).png|Videl During the After Future Saga 'Background' Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family. But they have got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. Her mother has passed away since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Great Saiyaman Saga', 25th Tenkaichi Budokai and Babidi Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. She discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl, but are second nature to the Z Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine to be replaced, Videl and the other high-scoring fighters draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this, Yamu, Spopovich's partner, reminds his ally of their real reason for being there and tells him to end the match. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired 11-year-old boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against the Organization of Babidi, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. 'Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga' Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu. She breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact this is actually true, Gohan is in the Sacred World of the Kai training hard with Kibito and Shin. A day later, Super Buu attacks The Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After being resurrected along with most of everyone else on Earth with the Namekian Dragon Balls, Videl is happy and crying with joy after seeing Gohan and express to him that she was worried sick about him. During the final conflcit with Kid Buu, Videl is embarrassed by hearing her father getting the people of Earth to give energy so he could beat Buu. When Goku and the others return, she spots and happily greets her father Mr. Satan who happily embraces her and brings new guests the dog Bee and Good Buu who Videl is shocked to see until her father explains he is now on their side. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyawoman, sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Soem time after, She attends a party at Capsule Corp in West City along with her father, Gohan and the others. 'Wrath of the Dragon (Movie)' Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city as their alter-egos Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyawoman, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl transform into their alter-egos and immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they change into their alter-egos once again in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that it is Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. 'Yo! Son Goku & Friends Return! (OVA Jump Special)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, Gohan, and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Abo and Cado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Abo and Cado, Aka. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus and Golden Frieza Saga' Sometime after the defeat of Majin Buu, Gohan and Videl are married and Mr. Satan builds them a house. Goten and Trunks go on an adventure to get her a wedding present which is a bottle of special spring water that keeps her skin really soft that she uses to apply to her face. Goten and Trunks later arrive at Gohan's house, giving Videl the water they just recently found. After using the hot spring water, Videl realized that it was just plain water, but not wanting to hurt Goten and Trunks' feelings, she accepted it and thanked them for the gift. Later, Videl is at Bulma's birthday party with her family and friends. She and Gohan spend private time together during the party and she joins everyone in clapping for Beerus after he arrives with Whis, also chanting Beerus' name. After Beerus defeats the Z Fighters including Gohan, Videl is seen coming to her husband's aid. She then observes Vegeta's fight against Beerus. After a game of rock paper scissor with Oolong , Beerus attempts to destroy Earth but everyone is saved after Goku arrives and summons Shenron, who reveals to everyone a ritual is required for the Super Saiyan God to appear. When everyone understands that they need one more pure-hearted Saiyan to reach the Super Saiyan God, Videl interjects after the Saiyans failed the first attempt, revealing her pregnancy to Beerus and everyone else. When everyone performs the ritual a second time, this time with Videl, Goku successfully ascends to the Super Saiyan God and battle Beerus, but soon he reverts to his regular Super Saiyn form due the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Back at home, Videl was first seen at Gohan's house, as Videl is about to make dinner, but Gohan insists on making it instead, since he does not want Videl to be overworked. More than half of a year after Vegeta left for Beerus' planet to train, Videl gives birth to her daughter Pan. Later, she, Chi Chi, and Bulma talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up the way she would want to, and she sees no problem with her becoming a martial artist, because she met Gohan as a martial artist. 4 Months later in Age 779, Videl went shopping with Gohan and left Piccolo babysitting Pan. Later while taking care of her, she notices when Shenron was summoned by Emperor Pilaf, as the sky was getting dark. Videl was later killed when Frieza destroyed the Earth and she was later revived by Whis thanks to his Temporal Do-Over. Videl appeared later as she was comforting a crying Pan but neither of them realize that Freiza was blowing up the planet as a last resort and both of them were killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. Gohan then left the gang and went back to his home where he promised both Videl and Pan that they would protect them both. Videl later attends the feast thrown by Bulma alongside her family and friends. 'Universe 6 and Copy Vegeta Saga' After learning of a Tournament of Destroyers between Universe 6 and 7, Videl join Bulma and the other on the Nameless Planet and watches the Tournament of Destroyers with Pan. A few days after the tournament ends, Goku suffers from Delayed Onset Ki Disorder, due to recklessly using his ki against Hit. Due to not controlling his ki properly, he destroys his house so he, Goten, and Chi Chi move into Gohan's house in Satan City. Gohan and Videl are dressed formally, eating lunch with a professor and his wife, while Piccolo babysits Pan at their house. The professor was impressed with Gohan's presentation at the conference and wants to hire him as his assistant. During the lunch, however, Goku calls Gohan to tell him what happened. Gohan and Videl later come home to greet Pan. Goku, Goten, Chi Chi, and Piccolo are there. Gohan is surprised that Pan learned a new word, calling Goku Grandpa. ''Future Trunks and ''Universal Survival Saga Some time later in age 779, Videl and her father are surprised to meet Future Trunks and have dinner with him before he leaves. After Future Trunks leaves she reminds Gohan to ask him why he came back to the past. Some time afterward, Videl is involved in Gohan's rivalry with actor Barry Khan, who plays the Great Saiyaman in the movie Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan. Barry himself becomes jealous of Videl's marriage to Gohan, and tries to turn Gohan against her, one time blackmailing him by taking pictures of him in an unintentional affair with Cocoa Amaguri. But Videl doesn't fall for the deception, knowing Gohan is not like that, and the two kick him out despite him threatening to expose Gohan's secret identity as the Great Saiyaman. But later, Barry is possessed by the space criminal Watagash, and he becomes a powerful-enough match for Gohan, knocking him out and kidnapping Pan. Fortunately, Gohan is able to defeat him, Videl assuring that he would never allow himself to fail in front of Pan. Cocoa even prevents Barry from revealing his identity by threatening to tell everyone that he's the monster he fought. When Goku asks his son: Gohan to participate in the Zeno Expo alongside him and Majin Buu. Gohan is hesitant to accept after being startled at the revelation, that the Universes that lose in the Tournament of Power will be erased. However Videl appears and encourages Gohan to go along with his father as so to spend time with him. Though she was not told about the losers being erased alongside their Universes. After the Tournament of Power, She is later seen along with her family and friends celebrating Bulla's birthday aboard Bulma's Cruiseship. Peaceful World Saga During the ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Videl and her family are now living next door to Goku's House in a newly buit house. She attends the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to cheer on her family and later observes Goku's fight and departure with the reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub. 'Dragon Ball GT' ''Black Star Dragon Ball and ''Baby Saga Five years later in Age 789, Videl is first seen with her family still living next door to Goku's House. After learning that her father is law is now the size of a child due to the Black Star Dragon Balls, she is seen trying to calm down Chi-Chi. After the negative side effects of the Balck Star Dragon Balls are revealed by King Kai, She goes to West City at Capsule Corp to helps prepare a spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. During the 9 months for the Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, Videl are seen staying at Capsule Corp. in West City until Goku and the others get back. She is later seen holding Gohan's suit jacket as he and Goten leave to fight against one another. After their fight, She is later seen trying to stop Gohan from leaving Capsule Corp due to Goten not feeling well after their fight. Videl get possessed by Baby along with most of everyone else on Earth. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. 'Super 17 Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga' One year later on May 7, Age 790, the the 30th Tenkaichi Budokai takes palce on Papaya Island and Videl observes the Tenkaichi Budokai along with her husband, Gohan, as Pan and Goku compete along with her father, Mr. Satan. Later in Age 790, Videl seen having dinner with Goku and her family along with Bulma and Bulla at Goku's House. After a portal between Hell and Earth opens, she remain with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Bulla as the Z Fighters fight against countless defeated villians. Afterwards Videl wants to fight along with the Z Fighters and switchs into her Great Saiyawoman outfit and takes off flying while carrying Chi-Chi. However, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already and the threat is now over. With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure' &''' '''After Future Saga After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Videl is now pregnant with her and Gohan's second child and tell the news to their family. Videl and her family move back to Satan City after Gohan gets a job as a professor at Orange Star University. On Apiril 4 in Age 791, Videl and Gohan's son, Maaku is born. Some time after, Videl's youth is rejuvenated along with Bulma and the others after Vegeta uses his Ultimate Shenron Mode to make a wish. After Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta return to Earth for a week, she later attends Goten and Valese's wedding along with Goku and the others. 6 years later in Ae 797, Videl is frst seen scolding Pan and Maaku on constantly being late to school, while her father, Mr. Satan comes to her daughter's defense until Gohan comes home early from work. After Goku and the others return to Earth, She later reintroduce Goku to his grandchildren Pan and Maaaku along with his third grandchild, Gochan (who is Goten and Valese's son). '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' On the 30th annivesary of the Cell Games, the 3nd Tenkaichi Budokai is held on Papaya Island ion May 12th in her father's honor. After arriving o Papaya Island, She is seen with Bulma and the others observing both the Junior and Adult Division of the Tenkaichi Budokai along with the crowd in the staduim. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' The ability to use Ki for Flight. Taught to her by Gohan. *'Eagle Kick' – First, Videl hits her opponent three times causing moderate damage. She then performs a knee strike, then a left-legged front kick, and finally a right-legged roundhouse kick that sends the opponent away, with an enormous amount of damage inflicted. *'Dynamite Kick' - Her father's signature rush technique which she apparently learned from her father. *'Rolling Hercule Punch' - Her father's Megaton class punching technique which she apparently learned from her father. *'Ki Blast' – A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. *'Afterimage Technique' - an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful energy wave technique fired from Videl's palm and by far Videl's strongest ki-based attacks *'Head Scissors Rush' – Videl kicks the opponent, grabs the opponent's head with her legs, and throws them back. Next, she delivers an elbow hit to their back. Finally, Videl delivers a sweep kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Falcon Rush' – A rush attack used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. *'Kick-Slap' – First, Videl points her finger forward and jumps up and roundhouse kicks the opponent. Then, she both side and roundhouse kicks the opponent before front kicking them away, inflicting a great deal of damage. First Strike – First, Videl charges at the opponent, Then she delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face inflicting a high amount of damage. Videl Rush – Videl charges at the opponent and hook kicks them in the face. Then, she turns around and elbows the opponent before backing away and moving back in to deliver a powerful barrage of punches in their stomach. Finally, Videl elbows and uppercuts the opponent as she knees the opponent in the chin, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Justice Rush' - A Rush Attack used by Videl as the Great Saiyawoman in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. *'Justice Finishing Pose 2' - a fighting pose used by Videl as Great Saiyawoman. *'Phoenix Kick' - A powerful flying kick used by Infected Videl during the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball Gt. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Saiyawoman' Great Saiyawoman (also known as Great Saiyaman No. 2) is Videl's superhero alias. After Kid Buu's defeat, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyaman No. 2 is near the end of Dragon Ball Z and later in Dragon Ball GT. 'Super Saiyan-esque form ' During the Super Saiyan God ritual in the Dragon Ball Super, Videl's hair turns gold whilst the ritual is underway, thanks to Pan's influence. 'Infected' During the events of the Baby Saga, Videl and almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. |-|Equipment= *'Airplane' - A type of aerial vehicle used as a means of transportation. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. *'Great Saiyaman Watch' - A device used to instantly change into the Great Saiyaman Suit. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters